fairyonepiecetailfandomcom-20200213-history
Arlong
Arlong (アーロン, Āron), or Saw-Tooth Arlong (ノコギリのアーロン, Nokogiri no Āron) is a sawshark merman. He was the pirate captain of the all fishman crew, the Arlong Pirates, a former member of the Sun Pirates, and the older brother of Madam Sharley. He is known for being the main villain in the Arlong Arc and had the bounty of 20,000,000 berries, the highest one in East Blue before being defeated by Monkey D. Luffy. Appearance :Voice Actor: Chris Rager (English), Jurota Kosugi (Japanese) Arlong is a very large, muscular, and light blue sawshark fishman whose most distinctive trait is his saw-shaped nose. He has long, black hair sprouting from the back of his neck, reaching down to his shoulders, under what appears to be a brown ushanka, covering his head. He has a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and the gills are located on both the sides of his neck. His Sun Pirates tattoo is on the left side of his chest, while his own Jolly Roger is on his lower left arm. Arlong's attire is composed of fashionable, light clothes, reflecting his rich status. He wears a sleeveless, unbuttoned yellow shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, bermuda shorts which are brown in the manga and green in the anime, a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals. He also sports a lot of jewels: he has a golden chain bracelet around his left wrist and two golden bracelets around each ankle, with straw-like decorations hanging from them. On his hands are what appear to be rings, decorated by colorful gems. However, according to Oda in response to a fan about these rings, these aren't rings at all but more like piercings that go straight through Arlong's fingers, as his hands are webbed and are incapable of wearing rings. As a member of the Sun Pirates, he wore an A-shirt, sometimes changed to a sleeveless, unbuttoned shirt decorated by flower-like motifs, a bowler hat, and loose pants reaching down below his knees, first a light-coloured pair with a line of similarly light spots on each leg's inner part, and later a similar pair, but darker in colour and with spots on both sides of the legs. He already sported the straw decorations around his ankles and the sandals, and also donned a pair of large circular earrings. During his first raid on the Commi Island, he had a long, light green scarf hanging from his shoulders, and wore a dark green coat and a pair of beige bermuda shorts with a chain-like pattern on them paired with a green sash around his waist. Also, instead of the ushanka he currently wears, he had a simple, dark grey hat on his head. Gallery File:Arlong_as_a_kid.jpg|Arlong as a child. File:ArlongMusou.jpg|Arlong in Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard Pirate Warriors. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Fisher Tiger *Arlong Pirates *Hordy Jones Family *Sharley (step-sister) *unnamed father (deceased) *unnamed mother (deceased) *unnamed step-mother (deceased) *Ariel (wife) *Arly (daughter) Neutral Rivals *Jimbei Enemies *Humans Abilities and Powers HISTORY Arlong was abandoned by his parents when he was a newborn child from the Fishman district ... at the only eight years old he befriended octy, Pciù and Kuroobi ... at the age fifteen years old his father entrusted him Shiarly (the his sister had a relationship after the death of the mother of Arlong) shortly after the father diedCategory:Mermens Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Arlong Pirates Category:Sun Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Antagonists Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Impel Down Prisoners